User talk:Vedek Dukat
Archive 1 | Archive 2 Non-Canon Will you please take a moment and review the canon policy discussion page before making any further deletions of non-canon notations. It is not Memory Alpha policy to delete non-canon articles solely for that reason, which appears to have been your concern according to one of your notes. There is a very nice, lengthy discussion of the matter on that page, and if you have concerns about it please continue that discussion. That way we can stop making the same changes back and forth. Thanks, Aholland 06:43, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Please note that I've modified your inserts on non-canon to use the proper terminology of "Restricted Validity Resource". That way it tracks to policy. I'm otherwise okay in concept with what you are trying to do in the note. Also please understand I have no idea how to create or modify a template or I would have simply done it there. :) Aholland 06:54, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for the misunderstanding and not explaining myself before - it just seemed odd to have an article on a topic and promptly state "this article is non-canon", which to most fans would make them wonder why they're here instead of the non-canon wiki. But anyway, feel free to modify the wording of the template so long as you leave it intact, as I think a boilerplate or otherwise dynamic message would be best for this issue. Although, I think the phrase "Restricted Validity Resource" just confuses most people instead of clarifying it. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:59, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::I found the template and discussed the point on its discussion page. I'm there in concept, we just need to get the words right. I am not hard over on "RVR", but we can't just call it a "valid resource" either as that is technically wrong. Anyway, let's just move the conversation over there as I finally found it and like the idea of a standard template. Aholland 07:13, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Shakespeare I found this as a good point of reference...I'm locating the sources this person got his/her information. Hopefully, I can come up with some good things too. http://www.wsu.edu/~delahoyd/shakespeare/star.trek.html And when is this Risk game starting? Tyger 16:03, 15 March 2006 :Wow - I am so contacting that professor to see if he'll let us use that! Copyright-wise the guy presumably gave up his rights when he let the professor put it on the Internet, and content-wise it's screaming "use me!" Great find! :Sorry, but Diplomacy is on hiatus until I get some stuff sorted out. Once I have more time I'll get around to sending that initial e-mail and getting the ball rolling. My fault for not following up on what the deal is. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:31, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::no problem, i've been busy myself too :) AWESOME! I'm so happy that we got approval. Once I free up some time in my schedule, I'll get started on the article. Feel free to poke me once in awhile on AIM. Homosexuality The Pel quote you have on your user page is a nice catch, feel like working it into the sex article? Jaf 04:03, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :I actually don't know if it would have a place in that article. It's somewhat subjective - you could say Dax meant in a brotherly way, or however you want to interpret it - and, assuming I'm correct in my interpretation, 99% of people would probably go "'Rules of Acquisition'? That wasn't about sex..." if I cited it as evidence. One of these days I'll get around to making a meta article about homosexuality in Trek; that's why I left the quote as a reminder. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:58, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::I tracked down a lot of the sources, such as The Outcast, The Host and Rejoined in Startrek to homosexuality when we were setting up the sex page and what you've there is as good as anything else we've got, it just has to be persented in such a way as to not seem definitive. Jaf 01:10, 22 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf AotW Thanks for the suggestion on MA:AotW, and you were right about the semicolon. For future reference, feel free to edit Template:ArticleOfTheWeek when you find an error like that. We've fortunately had few enough vandals (or maybe it's because the admins are so vigilant about vandal-busting) that most things like that aren't protected. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:55, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem. I don't have time to edit MA much, but I look things up in it at least weekly, so I do the odd small edit like that as a pay-off. :) - Hayter 17:35, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Dukat's Bird I was wondering, where was it said Dukat named his ship after Tora Naprem? -- Excelsior 13:04, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm gonna reply on Talk:Naprem in case anyone else has any questions. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:51, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Politics Please see Memory Alpha:No personal attacks and reconsider linking to my profile in the way you have. I'm sure it was done in a moment of frustration and you'll think differently when you've calmed down. Thanks. Aholland 22:22, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :It was certainly underhanded, although it wasn't a personal attack. I do apologize in any case... As Jaf put it on IRC, you're a bitter pill to swallow, but if nothing else you keep us all on our toes. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:05, 1 April 2006 (UTC)